


30 days OTP Challenge - Destiel

by pigalle



Series: Various prompts and challenges [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Breadstick meme, Canon Era, Castiel Wearing Dean's Clothes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Wearing Castiel's Trenchcoat, Dean being ridicoulus, Dean has a Fear of Flying, Fear of Flying, Gaming, Holding Hands, Hurt Dean Winchester, Interrupting Sam, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Tense, Present Tense, Sappy Castiel, Sharing a Bed, Tickle Fights, date, watching a movie, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "30 days OTP challenge".<br/>(I cannot promise that there will be another chapter everyday, but I will try)</p><p>*Warnings and tags will be changes and edited as more chapters are added*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DAY 1 - Holding hands

Maybe he should have stayed home. That would have spared him of this nervousness, this embarrassment. Really, it would have been the sane decision to make. But of course the trip had to be to Hollywood. Who would say no to go to Hollywood? Apparently, not he.

  
To be fair, he'd never been to Hollywood, never even left Kansas. At the moment it seemed like such a good decision. Even though it was his whole class going - which he didn't really like - he'd get to spend a whole week with his best friend Castiel.

  
The fact that they would fly there was what made Dean think this was all a very bad idea.

  
He was seated next to Cas in a row with two seats. Naturally, Cas took the window seat. Not that Dean complained, he didn't really want to look out the window, but it also meant he was closest to the middle of the plain. In full view for anyone to see how panicked he was.

  
When the plain shook to a start he had to repress a whimper. He wasn't going to embarrass himself completely.

  
Seeing as how it could have gone, the start went really well. He didn't freak out, and ge didn't pee himself. Really, he saw it as a success.

  
The harder parts started when they were up in the air. There was a few winds blowing, making the plane shake more than Dean was comfortable with.

  
It really couldn't be seen as his fault when he grabbed Cas's hand at a particularly bad shake. Neither the fact that he gripped the hand so tight he must have almost crushed it.

  
But Cas didn't complain, didn't say a word. Instead he squeezed Dean's hand as if to comfort.

  
Dean focused on the feel of Cas's hand until he really realized what he was doing. With a nasty blush he tried to pull his hand back, awfully embarrassed at what he'd done. But Cas didn't allow it. Instead he pulled the hand towards himself, rubbing his thumb over the back of Dean's hand.

  
"It's okay, Dean," Castiel said with one of his warm smiles. Those special ones were as warm as the sun, and Dean had only seen them a handful of times. Always directed at him, as if they were for no one else. "You'll be alright. The plane will soon be there, just try to think of something else." He seemed to think for a moment before reaching inside his pocket. "Here, listen to some music and try to sleep." He handed Dean his iPod and earphones, ones Dean knew he was very fond of. He rarely let them out of his sight.

  
He squeezed Cas's hand to show his gratitude, way too shaken up to speak. With difficulty - seeing as one hand was still in Cas's - he put the earphones in and pressed play. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat as Metallica filled his ears.


	2. DAY 2 - Cuddling somewhere

It turned out that they would have to share room with a few persons, and since school was so much of making everything cheap — how they even got the idea for the trip to Hollywood was a mystery — they had to share bed two and two. Really, it was no hard choice for Dean and Cas. No way Dean would share a bed with anyone from his class but Cas. Fortunately, Cas didn't have anything against it.

There were three beds in every room, meaning that six of them had to share a room, and therefore also one bathroom. Needless to say, arguments rose right away when they made themselves ready for bed at the end of the day. Everyone wanted to use it at the same time, and they couldn't agree about anything. Cas tried to organize it, but no one listened to him. Dean felt bad for the guy.

When the other four guy got into a slightly more heated argument than before, Dean and Cas took their chance and hurried into the bathroom. They could hear the protests from the others when the door was locked, but there was nothing to do.

Being so used to each other, Dean and Cas soon had a scheme made for who to do what. Dean took a quick shower while Cas brushed his teeth and used the toilet. When Dean was done in the shower they switch, and was soon done.

The other guys glared at them when the walked out, but didn’t say anything. The must have realized how fruitless another argument would be.

Without wasting more time — seeing as they both were tired from the long day — they both got into the slightly too small bed. It was probably meant for only one person, but Dean was sure they could make it work.

Dean turned over with his back against Cas’s, hoping that that would give them the most room. But Dean was a restless sleeper, and seemed to always have a hard time finding a comfortable position. After the fourth time Cas almost fell out of the bed from Dean spinning around so much, he grabbed Dean hard and hissed at him to lay still. Dean tried for a few minutes before he couldn’t stop himself from squirming.

“Dean, lay still!” Cas hissed at him once again, this time turned towards Dean, with one arm trying to still him.

When he noticed that seemed to work, he put it more comfortably over Dean’s chest, settling down against Dean’s side.

Dean was still in shock.

It felt… comfortable, really comfortable. Like he just wanted to sink into his best friend's embrace, have him wrapped around his body. Without really thinking about what he was doing he turned over on his side, facing Cas. He nuzzled his face into the crock of Cas’s neck, sighing in content when Cas’s chin relaxed on top of his head. He could get used to this.

He could _definitely_ get used to this.


	3. DAY 3 - gaming/watching a movie

“I’m gonna beat you so hard and fast you won’t even see it coming.”

“Really, Dean? Do you really believe that?” Cas replied with a smug look.

“Hell yeah, I’m the king of video games!”

“Then why are you falling of the track?”

“Fuck!”

Cas was, in fact, right. In his non focus, Bowser had gone over the edge of the track. Cas of course took the opportunity and drove away from Dean, taking the lead. When Dean finally reached him, he was already over the finishing line.

“Now, who is the king of video games?” Cas asked, yet another smug look on his face.

“It’s still me, you cheated!”

“Oh Dean,” Cas sighed, seemingly innocent, but the look in his eyes made Dean suspect he had something in mind.

Dean did not really like where it seemed to be going.

Without wasting another second he got up from the couch and ran, hoping that Cas would miraculously not be as fast as he always was. Of course, that was only wishful thinking. Cas reached him before he even got to the stairs, tackling him to the floor.

“Who’s the king of video games?” Cas asked and started his tickling attack.

“Still— still me!” Dean managed to say between laughs.

“Now, is that really what you mean?”

“Cas— please sto— Cas! I’m gonna— I’m gonna pee myself!”

“Who’s the king? Answer,” he leaned in closer and stared into Dean’s eyes with determination, “and I might release you.”

“You— you’re the king!” Dean finally said, almost not able to breath through the laughing.

Immediately Cas stopped his tickling, but stayed in his position above Dean. He looked down at him for a few more moments before leaning down and kissing Dean. Dean responded, putting his hands in Cas’s hair. He absolutely loved when Cas did that.

Cas placed one last kiss on Dean’s lips before sitting up. “Let’s go watch a movie instead, shall we?”

Dean nodded and let Cas pull him up on his feet. He didn’t drop Dean’s hand, and pulled him back to the living room. They put on a random movie from Netflix, and settled down on the couch.

This part was Dean’s favourite of their gaming time. They’d always get into an ‘argument’ about who was the king, Cas would tickle him until he admitted Cas was the king, they would kiss and then proceed to watch a movie wrapped in each other’s arms. Maybe it was a bit cheesy, but Dean loved it, loved spending time with Cas.

He loved Cas.


	4. DAY 4 - On a date

Dean followed Cas into the restaurant, feeling like he hadn’t dressed fancy enough. He’d at least taken a pair of jeans that wasn’t ripped, but he still felt underdressed. Most people in there had dresses and suits. At least Cas wasn’t that dressed up either. Dean could take comfort in that.

 

A waiter showed them to a table in the corner, with a screen that hid it from view of the rest of the restaurant. Dean was kinda impressed. When Cas had said he wanted to take Dean out to grab something to eat, this was not what Dean had expected. This was a freaking date!

 

Okay, so really, Dean didn’t mind that part. But at least Cas could have warned him, given him a heads up! It felt like everyone in there looked at him like was an abomination coming in there in those clothes. It was making him uncomfortable.

 

“Relax, Dean,” Cas said as he sat down opposite him. “You don't have to worry about anything. I— I just wanted to surprise you. Today mark the day we became friends 13 years ago, I kinda wanted to celebrate.”

 

This was getting sappy. Dean didn’t do sappy. But that smile Cas had, it could making him agree to anything, so he settled down in his chair.

 

The waited came back to them with menus and a basket of breadsticks. He placed the basket on the table and handed them a menu each before walking off again.

 

Really, Dean did try not to think about it. He was on a date, with Cas, he couldn’t get distracted with that.

 

But when Cas said that Italian food was better than any cheeseburger could ever be, he couldn’t ignore it anymore. He picked up one of the breadsticks, and instead of taking a bite of it like Cas obviously expected, he showed into his pocket.

 

“I have to go right now immediately,” he said and took another breadstick.

 

Before he could show that one into his pocket Cas’s hand caught his writst, stopping him mid motion.

 

“Dean, what are you doing?”

 

Dean sighed and threw his head back. Really? “Haven’t you seen the meme?”

 

“The what?” Cas asked with that adorable confused head tilt of his.

 

“The breadstick meme? The date says something offensive so you shoves breadstick in your purse and say ‘I have to go right now immediately’. Haven’t you even heard of it?”

 

“Dean,” Cas said with that voice that meant he thought Dean was as mature as a five year old, “take the breadstick out of your pocket and sit down. We’re here to celebrate, not to be weird.”

 

“That‘s the whole reason you love me,” Dean couldn’t help but say.

 

“You’re right, that’s why I love you. And the reason I want to do this is because I love you.”

 

Dean was pretty sure he had his mouth open in chock. He’d only been joking, not implying that Cas loved him. But, then Cas went and…

 

Without really thinking he surged over the table and grabbed the hem of Cas’s shirt. “God, you…” He kissed Cas like he hadn’t done it in years, obviously taking him by surprise. “I love you too, you little nerd.”

 

Cas smiled at him and kissed him much more civilized than dean had done. “How about we get something to eat for now? We can continue this later, all right?”

 

Dean swore he could see a teasing smile play on Cas’s lips. Dean groaned, but nodded nonetheless, knowing that Cas always got the last say no matter what he tried. If Cas wanted them to eat before they did anything else, they would eat before they didn't anything else.

 

 


	5. DAY 5 - Kissing

Really, Cas is being ridiculous and annoying. Dean will be fine, nothing Cas has to worry about. If he can’t handle such small wounds, how does he think he’ll be able to be a hunter? He should be used to Dean getting hurt, it's in the job description. Hunting monsters comes with getting hurt. You’d think an angel knew that.

 

Sam is not being as ridiculous, even if Dean wished he could be a bit calmer.

 

Really, it’s just a scratch.

 

Not that Cas, or Sam for that matter, seem to think so.

 

He’s handled wounds much worse than these before. Though, he can give them that some of them have in fact killed him. But, hey, someone’ll just bring him back if he dies.

 

“C’mon guys, I’ll be fine. I _don’t_ need to see a doctor.”

 

He coughs a little into his hands, quickly hiding it from view when he notice the few drops of blood in it. He’s handled worse before.

 

He repeats the sentence like a mantra, hoping it’ll become true if he does. He’s not feeling as good as he’s letting on. In fact, he feels like he might want to lay down soon, or his body will do it for him. But that’ll just make them worry even more.

 

He walks to the fridge, plucking a beer from it and sitting down at the table. Sitting is better than standing, even if it isn’t as good as laying down.

 

If Cas had been full mojo he might have let them know how he really felt. But, Cas is weak, and he can’t afford to use his scarce powers to heal Dean.

 

Dean is fairly certain that the bite is infected with some kind of venom. He can feel it tearing on his body, eating through his flesh. Maybe he should tell them, but then they’ll just feel even worse because they can’t help him.

 

He coughs a little more, this time with the result of a small patch of blood in his hand.

 

It’s getting worse.

 

He downs the rest of the beer, making a move to stand up and get another. Just, he can’t move his feet. His body isn’t obeying his brain. He still has control over his upper body, but the legs he can’t even feel anymore.

 

It’s working quick, whatever venom it is.

 

His hand shake as he can feel himself losing power over it. He has to place the beer on the table or else he’ll drop it.

 

This isn’t good.

 

“Hey, Sammy, hand me another beer, would ya?”

 

"Dean, please, just tell us how you're wounded."

 

"Sam, I said, I'm fine!"

 

"Dean, you are not."

 

He hadn't noticed Cas was there until his hand touches him. Neither had he noticed he couldn't feel his upper body. His arms hangs limp, his neck angles to the side like it can't hold up the weight of his head.

 

"I'm fine," he says, not knowing if he means the words.

 

"Help me get him to his room," he hears Sam says to Cas.

 

Then the world tilt as he's being lifted. He can't feel where they are gripping him, but he can see as the kitchen disappears from view and the corridor takes it's place.

 

He feels slightly detached as he's being carried and then gently put on his bed. At least he thing it's gently. He can't feel his body.

 

Strangely enough he can't still move the muscles in his face, meaning he can still claim to be fine.

 

"I'm f-"

 

"If you're gonna say 'I'm fine'," Sam cuts him off, "so help me. You. Are. Not. Fine!"

 

"Here, let me," Cas says and comes into Dean's view.

 

As Cas stares down at him, and he can't feel his body, he can't help but to at least acknowledge the urges of kissing the angel in front of him. He's more or less had them since he was bitten, nagging in the back of his mind. It's like the venom wants him to kiss Cas for some unexplained reason. And now that he can't feel his limbs anymore, he can't ignore the urges. It's grown stronger, he's noticed, since he couldn't feel his feet. It has to be the venom.

 

And even if it was just Dean, he couldn't do anything about it. Not being able to move really breaks all your chances to kiss someone. And no way in fucking hell he'll tell Cas to kiss him. That's not gonna happen.

 

But, Cas doesn't seem to need words to understand Dean.

 

"Dean... why..." He's still looking down at Dean, his most focus on Dean's eyes. Almost like he believes they will let him look all the way into Dean's soul. Maybe they will.

 

"Just-" Dean begins, "if you can sense it, if you can read it. Just do it." He's pleading, he knows that, but this is as close he'll get to telling Cas to kiss him.

 

Of course his moose of a brother has to interrupt.

 

"Dean, how can scratches make this? It looks like you're poisoned. It's claws don't hold poison, both me and Cas were scratched by it."

 

"Bite. Hip." He says it clipped off because he's starting to lose control over his face too. His mouth doesn't really obey him.

 

A gsp is the only clue he has to the fact that Sam must have lifted his shirt to check. It's like he's just a brain now.

 

"Dean, do you really... is that-"

 

"Cas, if you know. Do. Now. I can't-"

 

He almost can't move his lips at all anymore. It'll probably reach higher soon, not that that bother him really much. What does bother him is when his lungs and heart will be affected. Will they ever be, or will it come last? Is it going to give him a slow death?

 

He only feel a ghost of a touch before his lips and mouth is out of his control. Cas is close, his eyes mere centimeters away, so he must have understood Dean. Because he's kissing him.

 

He thought it would have some kind of effect, seeing as it must have been the venom wanting it. Or maybe it's just a way for making it work faster, not to stop the effect. He doesn't know anymore. He just know that Cas is finally kissing him but he can't feel it. And he wants to cry.

 

This whole situation is pathetic, and his need to cry doesn't make it better.

 

He can barely feel the finger on his cheek, but he feel enough to notice that it's drying away tears. He actually started crying.

 

He's feeling so sad and pathetic and messed up that he doesn't notice at first when he can actually feel Cas's lips. When he does, he cries some more, this time more from the overwhelming sense of relief. The venom's effects are being removed. He's not going to die.

 

The first thing he does is kissing Cas back. Right now it feel like the only thing to do. Nothing else is important, only Cas. Only his angel,finally kissing him.

 

When he can move his arms he almost throws them up to Cas's head, one arm threading through his hair, the other pulling him down closer.

 

He could live for this. He could do this for the rest of his existence.

 

It's first when he can feel his lower body that he realizes that Cas is splayed over his body like a blanket, protecting him.

 

He's not sure when exactly he can feel all of his limps, because Cas doesn't stop kissing him. He let's Dean breath for a few seconds, but he always dives right back down, letting their lips meet once again.

 

Dean could literally do this for the rest of his life.

 

Cas is finally, actually, _kissing_ him!

 

He can imagine a choir of angels singing, giving praise to Dean and Cas's love. Dean is certain Cas loves him. You don't kiss someone that way if you don't' love them.

 

They must have laid there for hours,just kissing. Sam must have left the room at one point, because he walks back in and clears his throat.

 

"I think we should get the wounds cleaned now," his brother says awkwardly. "You can go back to... _that_ , later."

 

Oh, yes,they will. They will as sure as his name is Dean Winchester. As sure as he is in love with a certain angel named Castiel. As sure as Castiel is in love with a human named Dean Winchester.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pretty much wrote itself, starting out as something I didn't even know where it would lead, if it would even fulfill the prompt. Then it turned into this.


	6. DAY 6 - Wearing each other's clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is in 2 parts, both about wearing each other's clothes but two different takes on it. The first is an AU, the second is in set in canon.

**PART 1**

 

"You look ridiculous."

"Dean, you are in no state to say that," Cas retorted, not taking his eyes away rummaging around his closet.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Dean felt offended by his best friend. There was nothing wrong with his clothes.

"You're wearing jeans that look way too big, not to even mention all the rips in them. And you're wearing a star wars t-shirt."

Dean didn't like they way Cas made it sound like wearing a star wars shirt was bad. "There's nothing wrong with star wars!"

Cas sighed and finally turned towards Dean. "You'll soon be eighteen, Dean."

"Yeah, and what does that matter? You can like star wars no matter what age you are!"

Dean stood up and walked over to his supposed best friend. "Plus, look at you. You look like you're going to a funeral. Or a job interview! It's just a date, dude!"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to look nice for a date."

"Yeah, but c'mon, that's not looking nice."

"And why should I trust you when it comes to clothes?" He looked right at Dean, an hand on his hip. It was that look that almost always made him agree with Cas.

"'Cause I know girls. They don't want to go on a date with someone dressed like that. And before you say something: no, a guy wouldn't want to either, and yes, I know your date is a girl.

"Since you think you're so good with clothes, you want me to wear something like what you're wearing now?" Cas's voice sounded far from genuinely asking the question, more line he thought Dean was ridiculous.

"That's not what I'm say- wait. That's actually a great idea!" Seeing Cas dressed in his clothes, what a sight that would be!

"I'm not going to wear your clothes, Dean."

"Please?" Dean asked,adding puppy dog eyes he knew Cas couldn't resist.

"Fine! If - and only if - you wear these clothes," he said,pointing down at what he was wearing.

Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Was it really worth it? "Okay, but only trying on," he finally replied.

Without hesitation - or a warning to Dean - Cas started unbuttoning the buttons on the vest. He didn't seem at all faced when Dean yelled, "Wait!"

"Do you not wish to anymore?"

"No, 's not that, just, the gell you undressing in front of me for?"

"Dean," Cas sighed, "it's not the first time, get over yourself."

Dean wasn't sure if he should feel offended or proud that Cas had offended him. He was usually so polite.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Dean said and turned half way away from Cas. It wasn't that he was into Cas or something like that, but the guy had the body of a god.

Kinda.

To Dean it was the body of a god.

To keep himself distracted he started undressing himself. Maybe it wasn't the ideal way to distract one from a hot body, but what else could he do?

The sound of clothes dropping made him turn towards Cas, and yup, not the best idea. He tried the best he could to get the last leg out of his jeans and not look at Cas as he did so. Again, not that easy.

"Dean, I know you find me 'hot and sexy', stop trying to hide it so poorly and get out of your clothes."

Dean looked up in surprise at his best friend, not having expected Cas to say that.

"What?" Cas asked, doing that cute head tilt of his.

"How did you-"

"Dean, you've told me. I also know that you think you're not into me, but really you are. You're just too delusional to see it.

"You know it's supposed to be the other way around, right? The one being crushed on should be the delusional one." Dean said, still just staring  at Cas.

"Hey, you admitted it!" Cas said with a smile.

"Just- put on the clothes," Dean grumbled and turned away from Cas.

He picked up Cas's clothes and wiggled his way into them. Cas was slightly smaller than him, and seeing as the clothes fit snugly on Cas, they were a bit small on Dean. When he’d gotten them on he turned to Cas.

He really didn’t think Cas would look so good in them. Dean almost hated to admit it, but Cas looked _cute_ in them.

Cas didn’t share the opinion.

He looked at Dean and then had the stomach to _laugh_. “You look ridiculous, Dean.”

“I told you!” Dean said, even if he was slightly annoyed that Cas had laughed at him.

“So, how do I look?” Cas asked, an innocent look on his face now.

Dean grumbled and turned away. No way he would admit to finding Cas cute. No way in hell.

“What was that?” Cas asked, the innocent gone and mischief there in it’s place. He slowly walked closer to Dean, keeping his eyes locked on him as he did. “Come on, you can tell me.”

“Fine,” Dean grumbled. “You look cute.”

Cas smiled and took the last step towards Dean. “Good.”

If Dean wasn’t completely wrong, that smile looked flirty. Like Cas was actually flirting with him. What had happened to his best friend who barely knew what flirting was?

If the situation had been a cliché one — which, honestly, it seemed like at first — Cas would have kissed him. But, as Dean annoyedly noted, Cas didn’t. Instead he had to lean in the last bit and kiss him.

But really, in the end, did it really matter who kissed who? Did it really matter when the stumbled towards Cas’s bed? Did it really matter when Sam interrupted them saying Cas’s date — who he apparently wasn’t aware he _actually_ had, he’d thought he told her no — was there? Did it really matter at all? Wasn’t the importance that they did finally kiss?

Dean liked to think so when he thought back at the moment.

 

~~~~~

 

**PART 2**

 

“God, Cas, you’re amazing,” Dean breathed out and slumped against the bed.

“Please don’t mention my father right after we’ve had sex, Dean.”

Sometimes Cas could be really blunt.

“Sure, sure,” Dean said and got up from the bed. “We should get dressed before Sam comes looking for us. Don’t want him to find us like this.”

He picked up a random shirt from the floor and started buttoning it up. He couldn’t see his boxers anywhere, but he could just as well go without them. He didn’t really want to put the panties back on, not seeing as they needed a serious cleaning. He located a pair of pants and pulled them on. Just as he was about to button them he realized he’d started putting on Cas’s clothes.

“Sorry, man,” Dean said with a blush, seeing as Cas was still standing there without any clothes on.

Cas tilted his head and looked at Dean curiously. “No, put them on.”

“What the hell, man?”

“I’d like to see you in them,” Cas said with a thoughtful expression. “I can try on your’s, too.” Cas added, like it would make it better.

Maybe it did.

Dean could honestly say he was curious to see Cas in his tattered jeans and plaid shirt. He’d been for a while now.

“Okay, I guess,” he finally replied.

Cas immediately picked up Dean’s jeans and pulled them on. Dean had to drag his gaze away and search for the rest of Cas’s attire. In their haze to get the clothes off most of them had spread all over the room.

Cas’s suite wasn’t too different from what Dean wore when he impersonated an FBI agent. He had to search a while before he found the trench coat, due to it having gone first. When he did he pulled it on a smirked slightly. It wasn’t all too bad, despite that Cas sometimes looked ridiculous in it.

He thought of all the times Cas had gone bad ass in just these clothes.

“What do you think?”

Cas’s question made him turn towards his partner.

Well, Cas certainly should wear Dean’s clothes more often.

He looked relaxed in them, not like he’d have to back to the douchebags of angels that were supposed to be his family. Dean liked it, it made him feel more like Cas was actually there to stay. Like he definitely wouldn't leave Dean anytime soon.

Instead of answering he walked right up to Cas and pulled him in for a kiss. He didn’t care that they’d just had sex, he was goníng to kiss his angel if he wanted to.

Cas responded with heat, grabbing the trench coat with both hands.

Dean sneaked his hands in under the shirt Cas was wearing, stroking his chest.

Of course Sam then had to be a big moose and interrupt.

“Oh my— Guys!” Sam yelled in dismay and hurriedly walked away.

Dean snickered. If he was going to interrupt he only had himself to blame he saw his brother and friend making out.

 


End file.
